endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/United States of America
Endwar: World War Three =United States of America= The flexible forces of the United States of America rely on adaptability and superior technology to defeat their enemies. While their original units are already quite powerful, they can be further equipped to increase their firepower against multiple types of enemy threats. Tier 0: Field Headquarters *Production: Sappers, Riflemen Sappers *240MP 6POP 4 Men. 28MP to reinforce. *Armament: 4x SCAR-M *Production: All Base Buildings, HESCO Bastion (Doctrinal), Concertina Wire, Sandbags, M18 Claymore (Doctrinal), Anti-Tank Mines, Netfire Mines (Doctrinal), Munitions Cache, Fuel Cache **M18 Claymore (50MU): Sets up an M18 Claymore at the indicated location. Upon remote detonation, the Claymore can effectively shred any infantry caught in its blast. Requires Line-of-Sight to detonate. **Anti-Tank Mines (50MU): Buries a small Anti-tank Minefield at indicated location. The Anti-Tank Mines will only detonate when a vehicle runs over them. Upon detonation they will immobilize the vehicle. **Netfire Mines (60MU): Buries a Netfire Minefield at the indicated location. Netfire Mines detonate whenever vehicles or even aircraft pass over them. **Munitions Cache (200MP): Built on top of friendly points, the Munitions Cache will increase the munitions production of the territory by 5 each minute. **Fuel Cache (200MP): Built on top of friendly points, the Fuel Cache will increase the munitions production of the territory by 3 each minute. *Abilities **Repair **Clear **Detect (Passive) *Upgrades **EOD Kit (30MU): Equips the Sapper squad with a minesweeper and EOD equipment. Allows them to clear field defenses and spot mines. Unlocks the Clear and Detect abilities. **Light Exoskeleton (30MU): Equips the Sapper squad with lower-body powered assistance, allowing them to carry larger loads. Increases repair speed and construction speed by 50%. Requires Infantry Heavy Equipment unlock. Sappers are the core support infantry of the USA. They can preform a wide variety of battlefield roles, such as construction and repair. They can also fight relatively well in a pinch. Riflemen *280MP 8POP 5 Men. 28MP to reinforce. *Armament: 5x SCAR-M *Abilities **Fire Laser-guided Grenade (30MU): The squad will fire a laser-guided 40mm HE-Frag grenade at the indicated location. Upon detonation, it will create a deadly rain of shrapnel throughout its blast radius. Cooldown 30 seconds. Requires Mk. 13 Mod 0 upgrade. **Fire AT-4CS (20MU): The squad will fire an AT-4CS disposable 84mm anti-tank rocket. The AT-4CS will damage the vehicle's drivetrain if it succeeds in bringing the vehicle's health below 75%. Cooldown 30 seconds. Requires either Tier 1 or Tier 2. *Upgrades **Mk. 13 Mod 0 (45MU): Upgrades the squad with a single Mk. 13 Mod 0 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher. The weapon is effective verses grouped up infantry and garrisons. **Mk. 49 SAW (60MU): Upgrades the squad with a single Mk. 49 6.8mm Squad Automatic Weapon. The SAW is effective at proving fire support at long range. Requires Infantry Heavy Equipment unlock. The Backbone of the US Army, Riflemen are versatile infantry capable of being equipped with multiple types of equipment to make them more adept at taking out different enemy units. Tier 1: Team Weapon Armory *Cost: 160MP 20FU *Requirements: Tier 0 *Production: M2HB HMG Team, FGM-148 Javelin Team M2HB HMG Team *280MP 8POP 4 Men. Requires minimum of 1 Crew to operate. 28MP to reinforce. *Armament: 1x M2HB HMG, 3x SCAR-M *Abilities **Set up/Pack up (2 seconds) **Fire APHEI (30MU): The M2HB crew will load their HMG with deadly Armor-Piercing High Explosive Incendiary rounds. This will double the damage output and penetration of the weapon for the next 30 seconds. Cooldown 60 seconds. The M2HB HMG team operates a hundred-year-old HMG which is a testament to its performance. It is effective at suppressing large amounts of infantry, and can effectively penetrate the armor of light vehicles as well. FGM-148 Javelin Team *280MP 8POP 4 Men. 28MP to reinforce. *Armament: 1x FGM-148 Javelin, 3x SCAR-M *Abilities **Top-attack Mode: Immobilizes the FGM-148 Javelin Team and increases reload by 50%, but increases range by 10 and accuracy by 100%. Active until toggled off. Takes 3 seconds to activate or deactivate. The FGM-148 Javelin is a flexible shoulder-fired anti-tank guided missile. Equipped with a tandem warhead, it can deal significant damage to an enemy vehicle. It can be used in Direct-fire mode, but also in Top-attack mode where it is longer-ranged and more accurate. Tier 2: Fire Support Depot *Cost: 160MP 20FU *Requirements: Tier 0 *Production: M2114 Husky, Sniper Team M2114 Husky *200MP 15FU 4POP. *Armament: 1x CROWS M2HB *Abilities **Transport: The Husky can transport up to 1 squad. The M2214 Husky is the selected replacement for the Humvee. It can shrug off small-arms fire, resist mine blasts, and protect its occupants from shape-charge attack. It can transport one squad inside the vehicle. Sniper Team *360MP 9POP 2 Men. 80MP to reinforce. *Armament: 1x M2010, 1x SCAR-M *Abilities **Camouflage: The squad will automatically camouflage in cover. **Hold Fire: The squad will hold fire until ordered to fire. Sniper Teams are armed with long-range precision fire weaponry. They can kill with every shot, but they are extremely fragile and should not be used for direct combat. The Spotter's SCAR-M will not fire until camouflage is already blown. Tier 3: Logistics Support Center *Cost: 240MP 40FU *Requirements: Tier 1 or Tier 2 *Upgrades **Infantry Heavy Equipment (150MP 25FU): Unlocks the Light Exoskeleton upgrade for Sappers. Unlocks the Mk. 49 SAW upgrade for Riflemen. **Cage Armor (150MP 30FU): Unlocks the Cage Armor upgrade for Strykers. Tier 4: Stryker Garage *Cost: 240MP 65FU *Requirements: Tier 3 *Production: M1126 Stryker ICV, M1128 Stryker MGS, M1129 Stryker MMC M1126 Stryker ICV *240MP 30FU 6POP. *Armament: 1x CROWS M2HB *Abilities **Transport: The M1126 Stryker can transport up to 2 squads. **Reinforce: The M1126 Stryker can reinforce nearby friendly infantry. *Upgrades **Cage Armor (60MU): Equips the Stryker with Cage Armor. Increases the vehicle's resistance to shape-charge weapons by 100%. The M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier Vehicle is the main transport vehicle for the USA. It can shrug off small arms fire and serve as a forward reinforcement point. M1128 Stryker MGS *280MP 70FU 9POP. *Armament: 1x M68E4 105mm Cannon *Abilities **Prioritize vehicles/Free fire *Upgrades **Cage Armor (60MU): Equips the Stryker with Cage Armor. Increases the vehicle's resistance to shape-charge weapons by 100%. The M1128 Stryker Mobile Gun System mounts a 105mm cannon on the Stryker chassis, providing Stryker Combat Brigades with formidable long-ranged fire support. M1129 Stryker MMC *260MP 40FU 9POP. *Armament: 1x Soltam K6 120mm Mortar *Abilities **Mortar Barrage **Smoke Barrage *Upgrades **Cage Armor (60MU): Equips the Stryker with Cage Armor. Increases the vehicle's resistance to shape-charge weapons by 100%. The M1129 Stryker Mobile Mortar Carrier mounts a 120mm mortar on the Stryker chassis, providing Stryker Combat Brigades with powerful indirect fire support. Tier 5: Armor Command *Cost: 240MP 90FU *Requirements: Tier 3 *Production: M118 Fastback IFV, M119 Fastback M-EMIR M118 Fastback IFV *320MP 90FU 12POP. *Armament: 1x Mk. 44 30mm Autocannon, 1x co-axial M240 *Abilities **Prioritize vehicles/Free fire **Transport: The Fastback can transport up to 1 squad. **Rocket Barrage (60MU): The Fastback will eight Hydra-70 HE rockets at the target location in rapid succession. Effective against infantry and structures. Cooldown 60 seconds. *Upgrades Upgrades are mutually exclusive. **Combat Suite (60MU): Sets up a CROWS M2HB remote weapon system on the roof of the Fastback. Increases the anti-infantry firepower of the vehicle.Also attaches two rocket pods on either side of the turret, each holding four Hydra-70 rockets. Unlocks the Rocket Barrage ability. ability. **Anti-aircraft Suite (45MU): Sets up a Fire Control Radar on the roof of the Fastback. Increases the accuracy and anti-aircraft capabilities of the vehicle. Also attaches two missile pods on either side of the turret, each carrying three FIM-92 Stinger SAMs. Vastly increases its anti-aircraft firepower. The M118 Fastback is the premier Infantry Fighting Vehicle of the USA. Equipped with a powerful 30mm autocannon, it has the capability to shred infantry and decimate light vehicles as well. While externally similar to the previous-generation Bradley, it is actually a completely different vehicle. Notable differences include improved armor, a diesel-electric hybrid drivetrain, and a more powerful autocannon that can effectively engage airborne targets. M119 Fastback M-EMIR-20 *300MP 120FU 13POP. *Armament: 1x General Atomics 20mm Electromagnetic Railgun (EMIR-20) *Abilities **Defensive Mode: Immobilizes the vehicle, decreasing the reload time by 20%. Active until toggled off. Takes 3 seconds to activate/deactivate. **Fire ATGM (45MU): The Fastback will fire a single Javelin ATGM at the target vehicle. Cooldown 30 seconds. *Upgrades **Combat Suite (60MU): Set up a CROWS M2HB remote weapon system on the roof of the Fastback. Increases the anti-infantry firepower of the vehicle. Also attaches two missile pods on either side of the turret, each carrying three FGM-148 Javelin ATGMs. Unlocks the Fire ATGM ability. The M119 Fastback Mobile 20mm Electromagnetic Railgun mounts a powerful 20mm Railgun on the chassis of the the M118 Fastback. The 20mm Railgun shares power with the vehicle's drivetrain, simplifying the vehicle but making it fire much slower on the move. The EMIR-20 that it carries can easily penetrate the armor of anything but a main battle tank at over two kilometers. =Commanders= Joint Strike Tactics Joint Strike Tactics allows you to deploy the combined firepower of the Joint Strike Force. Confound the enemy with overhead jamming and mines, deploy special forces units that excel in solitary combat, and shut down any armored advance with RAH-80 Blackfoot gunships. EB-1 Overhead Jamming (0CP) *25MU, Cooldown 60 seconds An EB-1 Lancer will jam all communications of the battlefield. Disables the minimap and vocal cues for the enemy player for 60 seconds. Netfire Mines (1CP) *Passive Allows Sappers and Ghosts to bury Netfire Minefields. Netfire Mines detonate whenever vehicles or even aircraft pass over them. Ghosts (3CP) *400MP 12POP 4 Men. 40MP to reinforce. *Armament: 3x SCAR SSG, 1x M25 Punisher *Abilities **Detection (Passive): The squad will automatically detect all enemy units within 50m. These units will show up on the minimap. **Healing (Passive): The squad will automatically heal at 1 HP per second, regardless of whether or not they are in combat. **Camouflage: The squad will automatically camouflage in cover. **Hold Fire: The squad will hold fire until ordered to fire. **Fire 25mm APHEI-T (30MU): The squad will fire a 25mm APHEI-T round at the target. It can penetrate the armor of light vehicles, stun the crews of vehicles, and shred infantry in cover. Upon detonation, it will stun all vehicles within its blast radius for 3 seconds and also deal incendiary damage for 10 seconds. Cooldown 45 seconds. Ghosts are operatives drawn from all the Special Forces in the US military. Often considered the elite of the elite, they are equipped with the most high-tech tools available to infantry. Armed with SCAR SSGs, they excel at long-ranged combat. Wearing TALOS suits, they are well-protected from small arms, can detect enemy forces outside their immediate line-of-sight, and can even passively heal in combat. Ghosts are directly inserted anywhere in the battlefield via a V-20 Goshhawk. JSF MULE (3CP) *180MP 30FU *Armament:1x M234 Microgun *Abilities **Self-destruct (Passive): The MULE with destroy itself upon reaching critical damage. **Attach to unit/Detatch from unit **Deploy Cover: The MULE will deploy its side armor to serve as cover for infantry. Activation decreases movement speed by 30%. The Multipurpose Utility, Light vEhicle is the premier robotic ground vehicle deployed by the US. Able to be controlled by a man sitting before a control station halfway across the world, the Joint Strike Force version of the MULE carries an M234 Microgun for fire support and can even serve as mobile cover. MULEs are directly inserted anywhere in the battlefield via a V-20 Goshhawk. RAH-80 Blackfoot Anti-tank Loiter (12CP) *240MU, Cooldown 120 seconds An RAH-80 Blackfoot will patrol the indicated 50m radius for enemy vehicles, and engage them with AGM-148 Javelin ATGMs for the next 60 seconds. Be wary: should the RAH-80 come under enemy AA fire, the Blackfoot will exit the area immediately. Amphibious Assault Tactics Amphibious Assault Tactics provides access to the fluid, aggressive forces of the Marine Corps. Deploy crack infantry to take and hold enemy territory, ambush and destroy enemy armor with the powerful M5 Schwarzkopf, and decimate enemy forces within a large radius with F-35D Lightning II Light Fighters. Marines (2CP) *300MP 9POP 5 Men. 28MP to reinforce. *Armament: 5x SCAR-M *Abilities **Throw Incendiary Grenade (15MU): The squad will throw an incendiary grenade at the target location. Upon detonation, it will deal incendiary damage in its blast radius for 10 seconds. Cooldown 15 seconds. *Upgrades **AA-12 (60MU): Upgrades the squad with a single AA-12 12-gage automatic shotgun. The AA-12 is effective at proving fire support at close range and decimates enemy infantry in garrisons. The Backbone of the USMC, Marines are specialist infantry that are especially effective against enemy infantry in garrisons. They are capable of being equipped with automatic shotguns that improve their close-range combat power. Marine Expeditionary Foot Mortar (2CP) *280MP 9POP 4 Men. Requires minimum of 1 Crew to operate. 28MP to reinforce. *Armament: 1x M224 60mm Mortar, 4x SCAR-M *Abilities **Set up/Pack up (1.25 seconds) **Mortar Barrage **Smoke Barrage To provide additional mobility to infantry foot mortars, the USMC deploys them on Marines wearing a specialized powered exoskeleton from which it can be quickly be deployed and be moved at for long durations on foot. When the mortar is packed up, the mortar crewmember does not lose access to his SCAR-M. Semper Fi (6CP) *90MU, Cooldown 60 seconds Shouts the Marine Corps' motto. For the next 30 seconds, all infantry will move 100% faster and fire with 25% more accuracy. F-35D Lightning II JSOW Strike (12CP) *240MU, Cooldown 120 seconds An F-35D Lighting II will deliver a JSOW cluster munition dispenser, burying any infantry caught in the area with hundreds of anti-personnel submunitions. Vehicles caught in the blast of anti-tank submunitions will be stunned for 5 seconds. M5 Schwarzkopf MBT (13CP) *680MP 250FU 21POP. *Armament: 1x M256A2 coilgun-assisted L/55 120mm Cannon, 1x co-axial M240 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles **Cautious Movement: Lowers the vehicle's suspension to its lowest setting. Reduces the vehicle's movement speed by 50%, but increases the vehicle's accuracy on-the-move by 80%. **Activate Trophy ADS: The M5 will activate its Trophy hardkill ECM. Trophy is capable of shooting down one incoming projectile, but may also cause collateral damage in the process. Must be reactivated through repairs in order to be used again. **Fire Rocket-Assisted DU-core APFSDS-T (60MU): Fires a specially-designed APFSDS-T shell at the target. This shell will punch through any and all obstacles on its way to the target. Cooldown 60 seconds. *Upgrades **CROWS M2HB (60MU): Set up a CROWS M2HB remote weapon system on the roof of the Murphy. Increases the anti-infantry firepower of the vehicle. The M5 Schwarzkopf is the next generation of America's Main Battle Tank. Commonly referred to as tank destroyer due to its incredibly powerful main gun, it has the capability to destroy any tank on the face of the planet at range. It can draw on the extra electricity that its turbine-electric hybrid drivetrain offers to accelerate its shells even more, enabling it to penetrate the armor of a Leopard 2A8 or a T-100 Siberian Tiger at very long range. Only one is available to a commander at one time. Armored Spearhead Tactics Lead the offensive with Armored Spearhead Tactics. Equip your infantry for mobile offensive operations, tactically use smoke to cover offensives and withdrawals, shatter enemy formations with precision artillery, and finally anchor your offensive with the M1A3 Abrams. SCAR-H (1CP) *Passive; 45MU per upgrade Allows Riflemen to be upgraded with two SCAR-H rifles. Firing the heavier 7.62mm x 51mm round, it packs a bigger punch and is more accurate at range than the lighter 6.8mm x 43mm round fired by the SCAR-M. Upgrading with two SCAR-H rifles will deny the Mk. 13 Mod 0 and Mk.49 SAW upgrades. Vehicle Smoke Canisters (2CP) *Passive; 30MU per use Allows all vehicles to fire their smoke canisters. These can be used to deny enemy line-of-sight. Tactical Advance (4CP) *45MU, Cooldown 60 seconds For the next 30 seconds, all infantry move 33% faster and receive 25% less suppression. 155mm Excalibur Barrage (8CP) *150MU, Cooldown 75 seconds. An off-map M320 Spartan will fire five 155mm M297 Excalibur guided shells at the target. Effective against enemy troop concentrations and structures. M1A3 Abrams MBT (13CP) *700MP 240FU 21POP. *Armament: 1x M256A2 L/55 120mm Cannon, 1x co-axial M240, 1x CROWS M2HB *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles **Flanking Maneuvers (30MU): Draws on all the 1,500 horses of the Abram's gas turbine engine for 20 seconds, allowing the Schwarzkopf to move 25% faster and be 35% harder to hit during the duration of the ability. Cooldown 60 seconds. **Activate Trophy ADS: The M1A3 will activate its Trophy hardkill ECM. Trophy is capable of shooting down one incoming projectile, but may also cause collateral damage in the process. Must be reactivated through repairs in order to be used again. *Upgrades **TUSK (90MU): Outfits the Abrams with ERA and slat armor, improving its armor to better survive infantry-based anti-tank weapons commonly encountered in urban combat. Outfitted with DU inserts and external ceramic tile armor, the M1A3 Abrams can shrug off a beating while dishing out the same with its powerful 120mm cannon. Only one is available to a commander at one time. Air Supermacy Tactics Utilize the power of the United States Air Force with Air Supremacy Tactics. Bolster your troops with intelligence, deliver critical battlefield material, support them with A-20 II Razorback close air support, and devastate enemy formations with precision bombing. C-17 Supply Drop (3CP) *40FU, Cooldown 120 seconds A C-17 Globemaster will drop three crates of munitions at the indicated location, which can be picked up by infantry. Each crate contains 40 Munitions. C-17 Resupply Operation (4CP) *90 MU, Cooldown 90 seconds. A C-17 Globemaster will drop three crate of team weapons at the two M2HB Heavy Machine Guns and a single FGM-148 Javelin, which can be crewed by infantry. RQ-180 Recon Loiter (4CP) *80MU, Cooldown 60 seconds. For the next 30 seconds, an RQ-180 drone will perform a loiter over the indicated area, spotting enemy units in the area. A-20 II Razorback Strafing Run (8CP) *120MU, Cooldown 60 seconds. An A-20 II Razorback will strafe the indicated location with its GAU-8/A Avenger. The 7-barreled 30mm Gatling gun will make short work of infantry and light vehicles, and can even penetrate the armor of heavier vehicles with DU-core shells. A-20 II Razorback Maverick Strike (12CP) *180MU, Cooldown 90 seconds. An A-20 II Razorback will launch an AGM-65G Maverick guided missile at the target location. Equipped with a 50kg blast-fragmentation warhead, it can devastate any target caught in its blast. Urban Combat Tactics Overcome any enemy in the urban theater of operations. Frustrate enemy advances with field defenses, deploy heavy powered infantry to win firefights with ease, and shatter enemy positions with Incendiary artillery or the M320 Spartan. HESCO Bastion (0CP) *Passive Allows Sappers to build HESCO Bastions: Kevlar-lined giant sandbags that can serve as both an obstacle to infantry and vehicles and as a shot-blocker that can soak up tank cannon shells. M18 Claymore (0CP) *Passive Allows Sappers to build M18 Claymores: off-route mines that spew a hailstorm of buckshot upon remote detonation. Pioneers (3CP) *500MP 12POP 3 Men. 100MP to reinforce. *Armament: 3x M234 Microgun *Abilities **Set up/Pack up (1.5 seconds) **Fire AT-8CS (30MU): The squad will fire an AT-8CS disposable 84mm tandem-warhead HEAT rocket. The AT-8CS will damage the vehicle's drivetrain if it succeeds in bringing the vehicle's health below 75%. Cooldown 45 seconds. Pioneers are assault infantry fitted with the most advanced piece of personal equipment in the US's arsenal: the XOS Exoskeleton. Each wielding a M234 four-barrel Microgun firing 6.8mm x 43mm rounds at 3000rpm, it can easily saw through both cover and the target itself. Incendiary Artillery Barrage (7CP) *120MU, Cooldown 30 seconds. An off-map 120mm mortar will fire an incendiary shell at the target location, dousing the area in flames. Deals incendiary damage to anything in the blast radius for 15 seconds. M320 Spartan (10CP) *420MP 140FU 16POP *Armament: 1x L/52 155mm Howitzer *Abilities **155mm Barrage: The M320 Spartan will fire a five-shell salvo at the target area. Cooldown 90 seconds. The M320 Spartan is the US's premier artillery piece. Built off of the Fastback chassis to ease maintenance and logistics, the 155mm howitzer it boasts is capable of accurately firing on targets 40 kilometers away. Battlefield Support Tactics Battlefield Support Tactics allows you to support your allies in battlefield operations on a much higher level. Clear structures with Demolition Satchels, support friendlies with combat drones, clear the skies with F-22B Raptors, suppress enemy air defenses with EA-18H Growler EW fighters, and finally clear a path to victory through the bomb craters of a B-2B Spirit Bombing Run. Demolition Satchels (0CP) *45MU per ability use Allows Sappers to throw demolition satchels. Demolition Satchels are massive explosives that do massive damage to structures and garrisoned infantry. They have a 4-second fuse to allow Sappers to get out of harm's way. Cooldown 30 seconds. C1A5 Archon Drone Command Vehicle (6CP) *400MP 80FU 20POP. *Armament: 1x CROWS M234 Microgun *Abilities **Deploy Drone: Deploys a MULE from the Drone Bay. A maximum of 6 MULEs are carried by the Archon; should they be destroyed in battle, the C1A5 loses its capability to deploy it. Cooldown 60 seconds. **Recover Drone: The Archon recovers a MULE, removing it from the battlefield. After the drone is recovered, it is automatically repaired and can be re-deployed at full functionality at a later time. **Activate Trophy ADS: The C1A5 will activate its Trophy hardkill ECM. Trophy is capable of shooting down one incoming projectile, but may also cause collateral damage in the process. Must be reactivated through repairs in order to be used again. The C1A5 Archon is a mobile drone command vehicle. Able to facilitate up to eight MULE drones, the Archon is capable of deploying, controlling, and maintaining its own robotic army. Infantry can also retreat to the Archon's position. MULE *Armament:1x M2HB *Abilities **Self-destruct (Passive): The MULE with destroy itself upon reaching critical damage. **Attach to unit/Detatch from unit *Upgrades Upgrades are mutually exclusive. **M234 Microgun (60MU): Replaces the M2HB with an M234 Microgun, greatly increasing rate-of-fire, and therefore, suppression. Effective against massed infantry. The Multipurpose Utility, Light vEhicle is the premier robotic ground vehicle deployed by the US. Able to be controlled by a man sitting before a control station halfway across the world, the MULE carries an M2HB for fire support. F-22B Raptor Anti-aircraft Loiter (6CP) *120MU, Cooldown 120 seconds For the next 60 seconds, an F-22B will patrol the skies over the battlefield, denying the enemy usage of airstrikes. The F-22B Raptor cannot be shot down by AA assets on the battlefield. EA-18H Growler SEAD (8CP) *120MU, Cooldown 60 seconds For the next 60 seconds, an EA-18H Growler will automatically seek all AA assets on the battlefield and proceed to destroy them with AGM-88 HARM missiles. The Growler will engage one AA asset every twelve seconds. B-2B Spirit Bombing Run (15CP) *325MU, Cooldown 600 seconds After some time, a single B-2B Spirit stealth bomber will make carpet bombing run of the target, leveling the entire area with Small-Diameter Bombs. Category:Blog posts